User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Archive 21
Ko có gì là ko có gì chứ là gì me too!The others are not so good. Nè, cho hỏi tí về cái lệnh protect page đi, mình có thể protect page khỏi 1 người nào đó ko? so true yeah, nick sucks. and there voices fit too much into the characters *Bloom's voice is too strong *Stella's voice is too girly *Flora-too mature *musa-ok *tecna-too logical *aisha-too..sporty *roxy-ok reply and bye! Ví dụ như....bà ko mún con Rutchelle nói chuyện vs bà, bà có thể protect cái talkapge của bà khỏi nó chứ? Ừm, bị đang nghiên cứu về protecting đấy mừ :v Thì nghiên cứu nó hoạt động ra seo thoy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6f_Alw0rrs Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa Shirou là The Yuki là Snow White no Prnicess là gì tự bik wa là Is Là The Snow White Princess Is... :v Bó tay, lên wiki dò cho lành :v Oh... Ok... NTA65bz (talk) 14:55, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello Rose.....there is something wrong with my talk boxes.Would you mind if you check and correct it and tell me what errors did I did?? Go here. http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 15:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Giọng thở là seo ??? :v ờ mà có gì hem? Giọng thở cho nó thực tế :v Cái đó tui ko bik, giọng Luka do Matchia làm, tui mần cha Gakupo vs GUMI thoy, xong Matchia đưa file VSQX của Luka cho tui, nhờ tui kiểm tra lỗi và phân giải giai đoạn cuối :v Đã nói rùi mà, tui sẽ làm cho đàng hoàng, yên tâm, tui sẽ ráng làm hết cho Vậy mún làm giọng Luka seo, ngọt hơn? Trầm hơn? Làm cho sexy hơn phải hem, đc :3 Vật vã??? Luka vốn sexy mừ, làm cho sexy nữa thì mấy đứa con trai phải vừa nghe vừa cầm cục nước đá bỏ áo cho nó mát, nóng chết :v Mà tự dưng vật vả chuyện gì @@ Trời ơi chuyện đó có gì đâu vật vã, tui ráng làm cho bà là đc rồi Bên tặng chuyện gì mà vật vả??? Hả, 1 đống là seo, giải thích rõ hơn tí nữa đi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKcqCoaAhzA&feature=youtu.be Nghe đi cho bớt xoắn :v Chắc bà cũng ko hứng thú gì với 3 cái này, nhưng fan Sailor Moon thì đây tui share news cho thoy Thương hiệu mĩ phẩm của Bandai, Creer Beaute tiếp tục ra mắt dòng sản phẩm Miracle Romance cho Mĩ Phẩm Sailor Moon. Đầu tháng này, hàng đã công bố việc phát hành Miracle Romance Shining Moon Powder và vài ngày sau, họ thông báo ra mắt bộ sưu tập thứ hai là bộ móng tay Miracle Romance Sailor Moon. Bộ sưu tập này dựa trên gậy chuyển đổi của 4 Sailor Senshi. Mỗi loại sơn đại diện cho màu sắc của mỗi Senshi: xanh cho Sailor Mercury, đỏ cho Sailor Mars, xanh lá cho Sailor Jupiter và cam cho Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon không có một cây gậy nhất định nhưng được lấy màu hồng làm đại diện. Bên cạnh đó, bộ sản phẩm còn kèm theo các hộp đánh bóng móng sau khi đeo. Mĩ phẩm Sailor Moon đã phát hành các sản phẩm dựa trên series Sailor Moon để kỉ niệm 20 năm ra mắt bộ manga và anime của Takeuchi Naoko. Bộ móng Miracle Romance sẽ được mở pre-order vào thứ 4 lúc 10am trên Premium Bandai với giá 5,250 yen (1,144,000 vnd). Ko những bà mà tui cũng chẳng hứng thú gì đâu, tui là con trai mà Ừ... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uudmtJ_4wQM Dạo này group song ít quá..... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-9HoxDs6A4&feature=related Nghe hơi nhức não Nghe Cô Gái Biển Sâu cho lành http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrCTezcTGUg&feature=plcp Bài của Lily hay Còn bài nào nổi nổi có PV nữa hem? Recover gì? Oh, okay :) Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. 10:27, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Có mún tui xài MEIKO V3 cho cover của bà hem? Nè, dạo này Disney Fairies Wiki seo òi? Fan ghét ổng đơn giản vì ổng ko illust cho các VOCALOID khác, 1 số composer cũng đã từng mời ổng illust cho Series của mình và ổng ko đồng ý, tui gặp ổng hoài chứ gì Seo mà bực, chia sẽ đi, để trong lòng chi cho nóng Tui hỉu chuyện òi, cách tốt nhất là bà wiki nào có bà làm admin, bà blocked nó 999999 Years lun cho lành Chảnh gì đâu ^^, gặp ổng để phỏng vấn cho làng Otaku Việt Nam mừ, vả lại, ổng là hàng xóm tui @@ Làm cái nghề tủi thân, qua Nhật mà toàn dựa vào tiếng Anh TT^TT, đang học Kanakata qua MoeKana đây Ừ thì seo ko block mà bà còn chờ đợi gì nữa Block nó ra khỏi Facebook lun cho lành, mấy đứa như nó đm gặp bố tán vỡ mồm :v, ko nói rõ, tưởng bà kêu tôi chảnh Bỏ tiền ra mua cuốn MoeKana - sách học tiếng Nhật dành cho Otaku TT^TT Lặn lội qua Nhật tự dưng lại mua đồ thường :v, thiên đường Otatrym thì phải kiếm cái gì ngon ngon chứ :3 Down IDM về xài, nhanh, gọn, lẹ :v http://www.clipconverter.cc/ Nói xui de , tui chết tui về tui ám bà Cái link tui đưa bà nó tiện lợi nhìu mặt lắm.... FLV, MP4, mún định dạng kiểu gì cũng đc, nó tiện http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-qkOhDNfq0 Tada http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7s43uhxT-w Quá khen :v Dùng FB đăng nhập đc đó, hoạt động giống Yotube nhưng hơi lạ thoy Chứ bà yêu cầu bài đó của Miku HD mà Cái đó làm gì có PV, bản của Luka mới là Official PV, Miku ổng chỉ release MP3 thoy mừ Illust cho bài đó tên Moka Bản của Miku đúng hơn là bản đầu, sau này thấy Miku ko hợp mới sang Luka đó chứ có gì đặc biệt đâu, giống cái hồi nãy tui đưa thoy mà Có 2 Night Series, 1 series nói về buổi tối, 1 series nói về câu chuyện cô bé lạc rừng, mún nói tới cái nào Night Series thì chả nói về cái gì, nói về Vocaloid và 1 đêm tuyệt vời của họ, Luka Luka Night Fever là bài dẫn đầu Ngiht Series kia thì câu chuyện hơi loạn, rắc rối như lão già mothy ấy Oh,ok......sorry. http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 13:50, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Anyway Thanx for fixing my talk boxes:D http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 13:55, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh,ok...:) http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 14:07, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think you mean DF wikia Rose!But yeah, you are right. But she's not the only one who does that. Mason too!He copies of songs from disney wikia, and even infomation!' Silvermist' or also known as Sil is a fictional character in the Tinker Bell series. She is one of the major fairies in the Tinker Bell series and the Disney Fairies franchise. She is a Water Fairy and has an East Asian appearance. SEE!Compare that to disney wikia's silvermist's page. I TOLD mason, but he just said that that was accident. BTW, REMOVE them both from music category! That would be the best thing to do! Oh. Why are you so furious? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) umm..Rose, I recreated Fire Ray, because it is not a fake spell. You can hear it clearly in episode 401. WhAt did you say to Rutchelle? She didn't copy the songs from Disney wiki. She searched the songs from YouTube and she re-watched the movies using DVD. And she forgot about Disney wiki now, she is focused on Winx Magic, Winx Club Image, and your wikis. But she doesn't have time to edit bc it's school day on her place. Flora (Talk) 06:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) OK! It was in Rai, I dont watch nick's season 4. yeah, BTW, can you unlock Winter Rose,Dawn of Light,Plasma Wall and Sun Dance. I need to add pictures. can you check if they are fine? dancng.PNG|Sun Dance dawn of light.PNG pall.PNG winxter rose.PNG thanks!lock them again :D. And can you unlock constricting vines, because it does not make any sense :? can you unlock her page . could you unlock Bright Heart? Ừ, lại murder nữa, Miku giết hết nhà VOCALOID, Gakupo bị cắt cổ, thảm hại nhất :v Thấy sao? Murder gì ở đây, tui nhờ bà xem giùm cái sketch tui vẽ thoy mà 0_0 Bàn tay dơ bẩn của tui ko đáng vẽ Luka vs Gakupo Rin Len Miku Gumi only ý là ko đủ trình vẽ , Luka thì bộ áo quần, Gakupo thì bộ giáp Bà ko bik Gakupo mặc Body Suit ở trong à ??? LOL you can lock them back now, XD look what I did to them. --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 13:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Nói chung cú đó khó vẽ, vẽ Gakupo trong đồ vét tui có vẽ vài bộ, mốt úp hình lên cho bà chấm điểm =))) Yup I made it Italic title because I just found out that shows, books and movies need Italic title. I only added and done. ;) --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 13:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Lots people say that. :P Anyways, what are you doing? --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 13:27, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thực ra thì cái hôm ăn tối chung vs Danny và Yu, họ cũng chấm điểm tui òi mà bức vẽ của tui Yu là lồng tiếng Luka, ko lẽ tui dí cái bức tranh của tui lên màn hình máy tính cho Luka chấm à Eating, watching TV and talking to you. So what time is it there? --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 13:34, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thôi, bố GACKT bây giờ nổi như cồn, làm seo tiểu nhân đây đi gặp đc Vô ơn thiệt, ko có Yu, còn lâu mới đc Luka Project DIVA hết còn gì nữa, game mới là project mirai 2 đang ra, tui đang phỏng vấn đây :v A thing called Roti John (John Bread in English). It's like hotdog, but instead of sausages chopped meat. Wait, it's 20:38 there? It's 21:40 here! Where do you live actually? --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 13:41, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I live in Malaysia. ^^ So how's the weather there? --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 13:49, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Từ giờ mình cũng đổi tên :v, tụi nó cứ chế tên riết ra Ney, giờ đi đâu ai cũng gọi Ney, éo ai xài tên mình nữa, bỏ cmn cái tên Mason vs Thọ rồi ;v Đụng Gackt là ko phải chuyện đùa, ít nhất sếp cũng phải xắp xế cuộc gặp đàng hoàng mới gặp ổng :v LOL sorry for the late reply. My laptop shut down suddenly and now I'm using my iPad. ^^ Anyways, the weather's here is quite sunny, and imagine two weeks of no rain @.@! So what other shows do you watch besides Winx Club? (Did I already ask that?) --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 14:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) No rain for a month?! :(( It must be hot! Oh I watch Victorious too. ^^ Who's your favorite character? --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 14:10, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply too! My mum used this iPad. Anyways, I like Jade too. I like Tori too. Least favorite? --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 14:32, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't like her, but I don't exactly hate her. She's only annoying when she wants to sing and lie and then is so enthusiastic. :P I hate Beck more though. I CANNOT believe that to go to TheSlap.com, outside of USA is http://origin.www.theslap.com I'm so angry! USA has everything! :( --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 14:35, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Why I hate Beck? Oh no I remember, he's a big selfish jerk Gary-Stu! Sure, there's no Mary-Sue in Victorious, but a Gary-Stu is there! He's such selfish, I mean, sometimes he just pretends to like Jade. >.< --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 14:42, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry I didn't know. :( Oh, here: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Mary-Sue --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 14:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Now I know why I hate bloom. Because of silly nick! Same XD. I didn't know you watched Sailor Moon! --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 15:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Favorite character? --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 15:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) i hope you'll pass! And Flora? mm.. "Nature Kick! HIIYAA!"? I like Lita/Sailor Jupiter. :) I like Sailor Mars too. --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 15:20, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I know, right? LOL since when am I falling in love with Monster High?! --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 15:35, June 15, 2013 (UTC) yeah!Could you unlock Stereo Crash? The infobox picture is a bit too small... Hi, I would just like to say it was an honor to do what I can to help on the Kiko Page.AustinandAllyLoverNum1 (talk) 16:14, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh. I really feel for you Rose - Rutchelle too. This hasn't been good for both of you. I hope things calm down soon <3 --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:17, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :D! How are you ^^?? 04:11, June 16, 2013 (UTC) XD wanna chat on Twitter? ^^ --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 06:44, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay. :) So whatcha doing? ^^ --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 06:53, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Cool :)! So, what's your favorite color? Tell me it's not pink, I hate pink! --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 07:08, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Same! Except that I find blue as my number 4. My list: # Black # Purple # Red BTW, I think you should archive your talk page. It's too long @.@! --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 07:14, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Then why is red in your signature? XD --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 07:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) XD. I see. IDK why I hate pink very much! --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 07:24, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. So how are you? --User:Stellamusa101/Sig 07:33, June 16, 2013 (UTC) LOL the door in my room is acting weird @.@! I mean, it keeps opening. I decided to just lock the door. :P So are yo at your room? --[[User:Stellamusa101|♣Stella'musa101♣']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'A''' Wikia addit]] 07:39, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Gotta go now! See ya tomorrow ^^! --[[User:Stellamusa101|'♣Stella'musa101♣]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'A'' Wikia addit']] 07:43, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Yep. That's what I told that FloraNature person. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:20, June 16, 2013 (UTC) IDK. They can be annoying. I don't understand why they want to know these things. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:23, June 16, 2013 (UTC) It's not like it's a situation we want to be in - why would she want to be involved too? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:30, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Maybe :P Anyway, Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay. It's just that I wanted to ask you something that has been troubling me... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, I can't really say because I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:43, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Well okay. Sometimes I just feel that people want to be friends with me/others just because we're popular on this wiki or maybe just because they want admin rights or something. It's not a nice feeling. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:48, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, once someone sent a message and said "Hi. You seem popular so, want to chat?" or something like that and it made me feel bad. Do people really just want to talk to me because I'm popular. To tell you the truth, I don't feel popular. It just made me feel sad because, well, you'd think people would want to be friends with you because you're friendly, not because you're popular. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I came to wikia to edit and enjoy it. I didn't come here to become the most popular person or have heaps of friends who just want to be cool @@... It makes you feel really bad. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Some people think it's a good feeling being popular but sometimes it isn't. When those things happened you feel betrayed. At least we still have our true friends here on the wiki... I remember when I made my first friend here, which was actually Sarah :) She made me feel welcome here and then I think it was you and Tiff :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:05, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. It might take them a while, but if it's what they want, nothing will stop them :P Oh, I'm still friends with Tiff. I just don't talk to her much now :P What made you think that? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:13, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I did :P? Well, I've changed my mind now ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ooohh. Who's it on this time. A TV show <3? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:24, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh =) I used to love Barbie when I was little - not so much now though. Btw, have you seen the first two episodes of Ever After High? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) BTW, There's a new Austin & Ally fan on this wiki. Yay!! :D :D :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:29, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I agree. IDK, I like the characters in Ever After High, I just found it a bit boring. Yep. I'm so excited, I've never met another Austin & Ally fan before! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Apple White - Snow White's daughter, is really selfish. The girl that's supposed to be the villain - Raven Queen is much more likeable than Apple White. I think my favourite is Briar Beauty. Anyway, I have to go now. Talk to you later Rose ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ney...haizzz Lại tin tức Sailor Moon nữa, dạo này nổi hơn cồn NHẪN SAILOR MOON PHỎNG THEO TRÂM CÀI CỦA CÁC NỮ ANH HÙNG Cửa hàng trực tuyến chính thức Premium Bandai của Bandai đã bắt đầu cho pre-order các nhẫn theo phong cách từ trâm cài Sailor Moon xuất hiện trong anime Sailor Moon Super S. Nhẫn gồm có loại mạ bạc và loại 18 carat vàng với kích cỡ từ 7 tới 13. Cả hai loại nhẫn bạc và vàng đều có giá bán là 15,750 yen (3,490,000 vnd). Nói chung là tui ko thể nào gặp Gackt đc ;v wi did not know sorry i will change itBloom Forever (talk) 12:47, June 16, 2013 (UTC) mốt đi làm phè phởn rồi thì mua đc thoy Chưa, ê, bik nhóm nhạc Sound Horizon ko :v Đang sốc vì tụi nó cũng có 1 Series Seven Deadly Sins và nó ngang ngửa vs bên Seven Deadly Sins của bên Vocaloid, fan Vocaloid rút dần qua bên đó hết :v, thấy mấy đứa con gái đứa nào cũng bik cái nhóm dìm Vocaloid này, tui mún hỏi coi bà bik ko đó mà Ôi hên quá :v Cho link nghe thử bài gì gì đó đi BTW<3 you can lock stereo crash now. 15:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about leaving my replies on blogs. It wouldn't let me leave messages on talk pages before. Anywho I was wondering if you could fix my talk boxes for me? I'm having some trouble with them. XBloomRoxyx (talk) 19:07, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ^^!! I'm pretty good, just tired of the crazy Wikia Contributors on the Winx Club Fanon Wiki @@... Thanks for asking <3! Btw, how was your day ^^? 07:51, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Rose! Jana copied your userbox of Bloom! Crystal - Fairy of Nature 11:03, June 19, 2013 (UTC) From Winx Magic Wiki; Stellamusa101's wiki. Rutchelle was checking every users contributions and she found that. Crystal - Fairy of Nature 11:23, June 19, 2013 (UTC) here. Plz don't b angry on Rutchelle. She didn't copy Winx Wiki's userboxes. Crystal - Fairy of Nature 11:34, June 19, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwLMqRE-Ft0 lâu rồi ta mới nghe lại bài này :v Nhờ con bạn vẽ giùm, vẽ trong lớp trong lúc trống tiết, trình nó cao dữ :v Bà vẽ đẹp ko :v :v, tự đánh giá thấp mình quá vựi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDjtxvxu0Wg Bài này sẽ giúp tẩy mọi thứ ra khỏi đầu :v Thì vừa tầm thoy :v http://code-name-327.deviantart.com/ Ko, mún tẩy não thì phải chơi Eh, Ah Sou :v http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOsPRzK7hyM&feature=youtu.be Đương xài ké cái dA vs con bạn, Fatimah lấy dA của tui òi :v Nếu nó giống như trong hình nó tự vẽ về nó thì hay quá :v, đây là lý do ta thích gái 2D :v http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqsitAPkqRc&list=PL900663DC806F3CBB&index=15 Thoy, bên nó toàn Winx, của con toàn Vocaloid vs Anime :v, tách ra là đúng òi nó lùn hơn tui 1 chút :v, tui cao 1m75, chắc nó 1m7 :v Bà cao nhiu, tui lưng dài chứ chân ko dài :v Chơi vs nó lâu lâu nhớ lại tình cũ của mình kinh khủng :v :v, trời, seo bà đơn giản thế, con Bò Cạp này phải từ từ tiến tới, ông bà nói dục tốc bất đạt mà Show hình phô hàng cho xem thử đê ;v So, does that mean that you're not angry at her? Crystal - Fairy of Nature 13:25, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Đơn giản quá cũng có hại đế :v Úp hình cho chiêm ngưỡng đê :v Well, no. She wanted to ask you if you're still angry about the things that she did but she is thinking that she might annoy you again. Crystal - Fairy of Nature 13:34, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Bà cũng thấy hình trẻ trâu của tui còn giề :v, úp đê They keep editing other people's pages, creating unnecessary pages etc... I'm so tired of them =.=! And oh, I'm so sorry for hearing that Rose :(! I hope you'll feel better soon. 04:36, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Rose ^^ How are you? BTW, I commented on your blog on the Disney Princess wiki. I think we should merge the wikis, but you can read my full answer there ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:12, June 20, 2013 (UTC) chậc Chơi dại, nghe bài nào vẽ bài đó mà ra đc đống này :v Nhạc Vocaloid, nó nói nghe tới Melt ko bik vẽ gì, lại là Melt cover Luka nữa :v, thảm cảnh bắt đầu Nghe nó nhẹ, tui thì lại khoái Soild hơn Chắc người ta sẽ nâng giọng của Luka lên Mún nghe Soild thì lên userpage của tui, tui có để bài Moonlit Bear Miku Append Soild ở đó Dụ gì, thì bà chưa nghe Soild, tui cho bà nghe Soild :v hi Rose would you like to be my bff?ScarlethX (talk) 15:20, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Song Layout! Do you like the layout I did for the song? (http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_Gonna_Get_a_Little_Crazy) Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 20:40, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm good thanks Rose. Well, it's your decision and I'm sure you'll make the best one for the wikis :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Group Song mà có Miku Append thì chắc chỉ có Mr.Music.....Bài gì mà cả đám con gái 1 đứa con trai là Len, thử mà bị nguyên đám harem mà toàn yandere :v, chết :v Ờ, tội ghê :v Có coi Sword Art Online ko :v? Vậy là chắc ko rồi, anime hot nhất mùa 2013 đấy mà Cái công việc liên quan tới anime manga mà ko coi sao đc :v Cái đó là công việc chứ đâu phải rảnh CÔng nhìu hơn tư à No, and I didn't say that you're a robot. The "My Icons" sections are her ideas now, so stop thinking that she's copying you and stop thinking that she is just a worthless creature God had created. God made a very special purpose for each person and her purpose in the world not to copy but to spread the Good News to every land in Earth. Forest - Fairy of Nature 13:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright. *sigh* Can Rutchelle have the same section from your profile? Only the "My Icons". Now, Rutchelle's not copying from you! You don't believe in anything like her mother! Forest - Fairy of Nature 14:33, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose??!!!!!!!!How are you? I've got a lot of things to say:...But I forgot them :P yes.sarah (talk) 15:01, June 21, 2013 (UTC) That's okay Rose ;) Btw, who's FloraNature? She's starting lots of arguments on this wiki. I think it'll turn into a war zone soon >.< --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:05, June 22, 2013 (UTC) yep i can now edit sorry i'am not useing a text box XBloomroxyx is helping me make one.Thankyou for all the help you have givin me!!! Yeah, they were not there. welcome :D Nếu có 1 công việc nào đó liên quan tới Sailor Moon, bà chịu làm ko :v I just captured a picture to give, because i wanted to. and i remembered what i wanted to tell you 1.Some users learn to make talkboxes by looking at your template 2.you know, Believix's background music is so rapid going. 3.Who is this ScarlethX and Flora Nature? Thì làm nghề giống tui mà liên quan tới Sailor Moon, nếu có cơ hội, chịu làm ko :v Sao vậy, công việc trùng sở thích bà mà :v Ai bảo bà con là nhà báo ;v, cái vụ thông tin là làm thêm chơi thoy, con là event planner :v, ngoài cái nghề chính ra, con đi thêm nhìu nghề vặt lắm Ờ mà đúng là công việc ko ổn định thật, nên ta mới làm nhìu việc :v Thu thập chơi có tiền thưởng :v, vậy thoy Mố tốt nghiệp rùi tha hồ đi, tui ghét cái cảm giác 1 mình lắm, cho nên thuê nhà chứ ko mua, toàn qua nhà đồng chí ngủ, suốt ngày đi chơi, ở nhà 1 mình chán lắm Nha Trang thì ko có nhìu chỗ Otaku lắm, HCM vs Hà Nội là nhìu, vô đó, nói chuyện vs người lạ mà còn hơn bạn thân nữa :v Tui ở đây từ nhỏ tới lớn mà có chết chóc gì đâu :v would you like to know more about me Rose?ScarlethX (talk) 14:11, June 22, 2013 (UTC) why cant i it doest matter if its fan art it should be aloud for people to see okay btw i really like your sig it is coolScarlethX (talk) 14:21, June 22, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome :D btw if i misspell a word it might be because i am using a Kindle Fire HD 7 inches ScarlethX (talk) 14:25, June 22, 2013 (UTC) you have no right to tell me what to do its not like you own Wikia so leave me alone bye rose see you laterScarlethX (talk) 15:40, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :3! How are you ^^? 04:56, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, it's okay, Rose ;)! I don't mind it :P!! Why were you upset? Is something wrong @@? And Prettix Club is going good... I'm completely out of ideas for the new version of episode 1 @@!!! 05:10, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you unlock Nabu for a second? --[[User:Stellamusa101|'♣Stella'musa101♣]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'A'' Wikia addit']] 06:15, June 23, 2013 (UTC) That's okay Rose ^^! Yeah, I sent her a rather long message telling her that she's just making things worse for Rutchelle by annoying people @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Đẻ ở đó, học ở đó, lớn ở đó, lên cấp 3 thì sang Mỹ, Mỹ xong về VN, về VN thì lại đi Nhật, bây giờ về lại VN :v Thì sống từ nhỏ tới lớn còn gì You can lock back now. --[[User:Stellamusa101|'♣Stella'musa101♣]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'A'' Wikia addit']] 11:15, June 23, 2013 (UTC) okay roseScarlethX (talk) 13:20, June 23, 2013 (UTC) sorry but i dont even use that sig but i will Change it don't worryScarlethX (talk) 13:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose... Long time no talk! I wanted to ask, why's Roxanna (FabRoxyRox) blocked? ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥']' 01:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC)' Block me for a year! School starts tomorrow. Please, I don't get any friends anymore! Everyone is getting angry at me. Anyways, I'm acting like that 'Cause you know my age. 07:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :v, mún ra hay ko tùy bà thoy :v, ra Hà Nội cũng có Otaku, nhưng mà khí hậu khắc nghiệt lém, bà chắc gì chịu nổi :v Tin nóng, Luka Append sẽ ra trong 1 thời gian gần đây (chưa bik cụ thể), và available for Vocaloid3 if u dOnt wAnt 2 b ferinds with rutchelle, i'll make even things worse 4 her. I'll make hr suffer! HA HA HA! I feel like I'm going to explode! Everyone seems to be arguing with me today! I don't want to start arguments, but some users here are acting really inconsiderate, FloraNature even threatened to make Rutchelle suffer if you won't be friends with her. I sent her a message saying she's black-mailing! Gosh, why do people have to do things like this?! :( Seriously, I don't want to make enemies/frenemies but I'm trying to enforce the rules while trying to make peace @@ Btw, Harmi's in hospital. I wonder what's wrong with him? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:26, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rose :3! Oh, I'm so sorry for hearing that :(!! By the way, did you watch Ever After High :D? 10:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ok thanks for clearing i won't add the catagorys but if a fairy form is not a fairy then why did roxy say "i managed to transform into a fairy" and bloom say "roxy you transformed into a fairy" which could only mean that if your in a fairy form you are a fairy?????Winxer11 (talk) 11:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Rất gần, có bài hát mẫu, sample, người ta lên lịch kế hoạch lun òi mà, trc hết MEIKO V3 sẽ ra trc đã :v He fainted and was unconscious for a few hours @@ Wow! All of a sudden it just started raining :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. could you please remove all the categories the anon added to Sky's category page? I'd do it myself but my computer won't let me for some reason. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Because you're the one who blocked her...? ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♥'Fairy of the Animals!'♥']' 01:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC)' Oh, I see :P! And what?! Harmi is in hospital?! What happened @@? 04:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Is Aisha's Sirenix spell Slide of Sirenix or Force of Sirenix? 'cause the page's title is Force of Sirenix, but the infobox title is Slide of Sirenix... ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♥'Fairy of the Animals!'♥']' 09:21, June 25, 2013 (UTC)' Hey, Rose! I just say Najmah's user page (NA8321). She copied ALMOST EVERYTHING from MY talk page!!! ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♥'Fairy of the Animals!'♥']' 10:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC)' Okay :) Well, it's quite boring. I'm just doing some homework where I have to write down the foods I eat and record the kilojoules. How about you? Btw, Winxer11 is also from Australia :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Lucky :) Yep. It's nice to meet another Australian :) Well, I'm okay. I'm just really exhausted :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:26, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about it Rose! You'll do fine! Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:33, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:39, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Đã có sample rồi thì sẽ gần thoy :v :v, Còn 99 ngày nữa là hạn của bé Kitano Kamui hết nhể Có 1 đoạn clip Miku ủng hộ :v Ờ, cái này giống như Cryton làm ơn làm phước cho ước mơ tàn lụi của người nghĩ ra ý tưởng Kamui vậy :v Có đứa nói Kamui màn hình phẳng quá nên bị ghét ;v, mà cha Kei này cũng vui, trừ Luka ra, Miku đc 1 chút chút, Rin, Kamui, Lily,....đứa nào ổng cũng vẽ cho màn hình phẳng hết :v dẹp ngay và lun :v MMD cũng có, Voice cũng có, Fanart vs Fan cũng có, thể nào Kamui cũng ra Hey Rose, about the Lava of Sirenix, I think it's Fire of Sirenix because the Italian word for fire is Fuoco. (Bnickg (talk) 15:21, June 25, 2013 (UTC)) Hiya Rose. Camp Half-Blood wiki has just had a renovating because the new Percy Jackson movie is coming out. It looks so awesome ^.^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright thank you Rose (Bnickg (talk) 11:20, June 26, 2013 (UTC)) Rose, is Bloom's Sirenix power Lava or Fire of Sirenix? The page's title is called Lava of Sirenix but the infobox title is Fire of Sirenix. ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♥'Fairy of the Animals!'♥']' 12:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC)' Okay. But I asked you because you're the Co-Leader of Project Spells. ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♥'Fairy of the Animals!'♥']' 12:57, June 26, 2013 (UTC)' Well, it's because the next Percy Jackson film is coming out in August :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:45, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Yukari... thú thật là tui thích cái concept của nó hơn là giọng nó ;v Ờ, cái giọng đầu moe :3 That's great news Rose. It's always a bonus to have another friend to add to your friendlist :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:48, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Nggg... What did I copy? ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♥'Fairy of the Animals!'♥']' 10:52, June 27, 2013 (UTC)' Sounds awesome :) How was your day? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:53, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Ugh... Excuse me? Why did you just editted the voice of Sirenix? I even added photos, which you have deleted earlier. PLease answer back.Sirenixisthebest03501 (talk) 10:56, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Anyway, Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:05, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi rose.If it's not much of a bother could you check an edit i made on the specialists i'm quite unsure about it.(its the second in in the trivia section) Well, her mother's song is the song to use the Voice of Sirenix...Sirenixisthebest03501 (talk) 11:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh @@... I'm glad he's okay now :)! By the way, how was your day? ^^ 04:07, June 28, 2013 (UTC) true! and could you unlock Bright Heart and Barrier? Can you unlock Roxy? SARAH misspelled only into ony. --[[User:Stellamusa101|'♣Stella'musa101♣']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'A' Wikia addit']] 07:38, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Her mother's song IS the only way to use her sirenix power. Hey! 'Voice of Sirenix 520.png' is also not part when she was still saying ''voice of sirenixSirenixisthebest03501 (talk) ''and also Voice of Sirenix 2.png Hi Rose. Can you please unlock the page Barrier? Someone added a bad quality image that should be removed. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Btw, could you also please unlock the Warrior Fairies Gallery? Bad quality images have also been added to that page. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:55, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for another message @@. Can you also please unlock Bright Heart? The image Sarah added was really pixelated and hard to make out. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:10, June 28, 2013 (UTC) It can be locked now. --[[User:Stellamusa101|'♣Stella'musa101♣']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'A' Wikia addit']] 11:25, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:29, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm currently working on my school project ^^ It's really fun. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:35, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Btw, those pages can be re-locked. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:37, June 28, 2013 (UTC) No problem ^^! I think it's the right time to archive your talk page. --[[User:Stellamusa101|'♣Stella'musa101♣']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'A' Wikia addit''']] 11:40, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, we have to create a book by either hand or PowerPoint. I'm doing mine on PowerPoint and the topic is endangered animals :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I <3 PowerPoint :) Well, I think I like Ainsley the best. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:27, June 29, 2013 (UTC) GUESS WHAT ROSE! Disney Channel Australia is airing a new episode of Austin & Ally on Friday. It's when Austin & Ally are officially girlfriend & boyfriend *yay*! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:28, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I hope I remember to watch it, I always forget >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh no. It's my extended reading project. And I can't fit Fleur in the poster. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:48, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh :P That's okay. Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:10, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay ^^ Bye :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:25, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ok! And BTW, why are all believix spells locked? Morning Rose. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:47, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I have great news! A new Austin & Ally episode aired last week and Ally sung Solo! Here's the song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvdAApf4klU --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I was really hyper when I found it. I'd be waiting for it for weeks because they showed it in the previews! It really is an awesome song ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) OMG ROSE! Look what I found! The newest episode of Austin & Ally where Ally sings her song! OMG! I need to watch it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4Q3K7smE40 --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:03, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Rose how are you today?ScarlethX (talk) 04:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Am glad to hear it i am good also btw i always liked your talkboxesScarlethX (talk) 04:32, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Can you please unlock Dragon Wing ? Thanks if you do! I either have Fruit Toast or Cheerios :P. How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh @@! Both Sirenix skirts and wings are too hard to draw... However, try this tutorial for the skirt, I'm sure it'll help you ^^! @@... And I'm learning about Photoshop :)! Only the thing of Photoshop is confusing me is that annoying Pen Tool @@! I've no idea how to use that tool... BTW, who's your favorite character of Monster High? Just curios :P! Mine is Clawdeen Wolf ^^!!! 09:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) @@... You're very lucky :P I just finished watching the latest episode of Austin & Ally. It's really romantic because Austin is like "Give Ally the record deal instead of me" *aww* --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:09, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Me too. Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :v, Luka là tui khoái giọng lẫn concept :v =)), nè hôm sinh nhật của GUMI có coi Live hem :v, lần đầu tiên official, feat Lily vs Gakupo :v, coi stream trên Nico Nico Douga, nghèo quá đi coi trực típ ko đc :v You can lock Dragon Wing now, thank you! Hi Rose. How was your day ^^? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:47, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I am glad to hear it i am fine also so how was your day? Your welcome My day just started it is 7:43am in USA Wow tht is awesome when are you on ?At what time please answer quick Wow i am from Houston Texas my kindle's battery is going to die bye rose see you later (talk) 13:11, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Can you please unlock Sirenix ? ✺Vera!✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 13:18, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi!I want to get a talkbox.How can I? Winxer11 (talk) 02:39, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh my. I'm glad I'm not up to that year yet! All that revising, although, I'm going through tough times at school with tests currently. I'm really tired today and I hurt my knee a while ago but the pain is still there. I have to buy something to support my knee now @@ I think I hurt it training for cross-country or I could have done it during soccer practice @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:30, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Btw, someone created a page called "Stella Sirenix Kick". This is it's incorrect name as it was an unnamed spell. I put the delete template on it, but left the content. Basically it's up to you and Fatimah if it should be deleted, but if it's unnamed I believe there's no point in putting fake spell names on the wiki @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:48, July 2, 2013 (UTC) .... -- ( Sorry ) WHY!!! YOU DELETED STELLA KICK!!! SPELL ... WHY!!!! --- I Just Found On Some Where... Stella Kick Spell Is Solar/Sun Kick.. =w= BTW I Don't Know If it's Realy A True Name So I Decided To Make It's Like That Oh really. *yay* ^^! Ikr, they are very protective of that page. Oh, how did it make you worried? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Opp's Sorry I Really Made That Page !! ^^ And That's My First So I Angry .. Sry And If You Don't Mind I will Put it's Agqin In Real Name ... Or Should I Really Deleted Them ?? Sure, if that would help ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ^^ Thank's I Add It's Again In Real Name ^^ Thx For Not Angry Me ,too